


【授翻】至星辰

by Chocoicy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Astronomy, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Stars, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 有些话只能在黑暗中诉说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作者的notes】  
> 向天文学家卡尔·萨根致敬。  
> 原文标题Ad Astra拉丁文，译成英文是to the stars。  
> 本文跟作者的另一篇文Quiet Light是存在于同一世界观中的，但它们各自独立，读者不需要看过那篇文才能看这篇文。
> 
> _"...and every time we kissed there was another apple_  
>  _每当我们亲吻，就又有一个苹果_  
>  _to slice into pieces._  
>  _被切成一片一片。_  
>  _Look at the light through the windowpane. That means it's noon, that means_  
>  _看那透过窗玻璃的光。也就是说现在时正中午，也就是说_  
>  _we're inconsolable._  
>  _我们伤心欲绝。_  
>  _Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us._  
>  _告诉我这一切，还有爱，会怎么把我们消磨殆尽。_  
>  _These, our bodies, possessed by light._  
>  _这些，我们的身体，被光晕笼罩。_  
>  _Tell me we'll never get used to it._  
>  _告诉我，我们永远也不会习惯。"_  
>  -Richard Siken, _Scheherazade_
> 
> 【译者的notes】  
> 这个作者就是可心在推上推荐的那篇文的作者，这篇跟可心推荐的那篇题材相似，都是蛇蛇的视角，不过这篇有肉。  
> believe it or not上次那篇我想和你谈恋爱虽然有五章，但是只有6k字，这篇一发完但是有8k，所以我会分成三次发，放心我会好好断章的。

巴士来了。

巴士不是问题，问题是这辆巴士太安静了， **问题** 是他怎么都找不到一个合适的姿势来让他的肩膀可以舒服地靠在塑料椅背上——他那满是骨头的翅膀会被椅背硌到。 **问题** 是Aziraphale一直在反复翘着腿又放下来，一直在拨弄自己的头发，一直在张开嘴想要说点什么但又合上，让未说出口的话消散在空气中。

**别再坐立不安了，天使。你的焦虑都能发动一辆电动车了。** 他收紧了他们相握的手，感受对方的血与肉。他和Aziraphale的指关节以交替的节奏敲打着（他没有看向他们的手，但他从来不用看就能感觉得到。）在某一个时刻，他应该抽走自己的手。在某一个时刻，Aziraphale也应该这么做。于是，他在想着失去——减法。以往的情况要轻松得多，以往渴望依旧存在，是的，但是它的范围和规模都是未知之数。那时候渴望还没有被解析出来，他无法找到渴望存在的痕迹，就像无法从一首歌中挑出一个鼓点，无法从一盆菜里挑出一滴醋。失去给予我们定义，让我们看到一件事情的细节，知道它的大小、边缘和味道。没有 **失去** 过就不会体会到 **渴望** 。

今天他一头扑进一场火中，体会到了失去的滋味。Crowley现在太清楚了。他一直 **知道** ，只是一直被他忽视，被他当成是一声轻哼，一辆在远处驶过的列车。你可以轻易忽略一条潺潺流动的小溪，是突然的宁静才会让你惊讶。失去。他的手在发抖，他咬紧了牙关。Aziraphale握紧了他的手。Crowley不知道这代表着什么，他们的手交握只是因为他要扶着Aziraphale坐到座位上。那时候巴士开始移动，Aziraphale看上去就像是要被一阵风吹倒。扶着他的举动在当时看起来很合理，但现在他不知道他应该要抽出他的手还是由着他们的手相握看着比较自然。

所以他一动不动，只是盯着窗外漆黑的群山，数着山羊，看着他们俩映在车窗上的倒影。他没有在想世界末日，没有在想末日之后的生活，没有在想Aziraphale来到他的公寓会怎样，完全没有。但奇怪的是，他想起了几千年以前，一个站在石墙上的愚蠢天使，一条在葱郁花园里的愚蠢的蛇，还有苹果。那时的星星在无尽的黑夜中是多么的明亮。

他想说， **「你还记得吗？在我们离开伊甸园后去的那个沙漠，你给过我一次水。」**

但他没有说出口。

* * *

那是一切的开端。

之后的很多年还有无数个开端，而这次始于一个花园。这次——伊甸园——其实并不是 **第一次** 的开端，在此之前还有很多很多次。那时候天使首先被创造出来，接着是天上的星辰*。当这个花园里面有活物存在时，Crowley已经堕落了。星星在很久很久以前就诞生，然后在他坠入深渊时死亡。湮灭——这个狂怒又黑暗的无底洞。

_（*原文是“The stars were made before and the angels first of all.” 我敢肯定作者是故意押韵的，这个作者写文真的跟写诗一样，太美了。）_

**「上去吧。我想那个地方应该叫地球，去制造些麻烦吧。」** （他完全没有异议，地狱是一个无聊的地方，毫无想象力可言。毕竟你也不能用硫磺来做些什么，他埋怨道。他已经厌倦了酷刑与折磨，他讨厌绿头苍蝇和腐胺*。他又没有故意堕落，他真的沒有。他只不过是总有太多的问题，太多的疑惑，太多的好奇。他无法融入。）

_（*腐胺是一种无色，恶臭的尸碱。）_

不过这是另一个故事了。他没有在想着地狱，起码这次没有。他在想着在此以后的事情，发生于美索不达米亚的某个地方。在伊甸园之后是吉尔伽美什*，他当时在吉尔伽美什身边待了很长一段时间。吉尔伽美什失去恩奇都*之后，Crowley以毒蛇的形态缠绕在他的胳膊上。他亲眼目睹乌鲁克之王的哀恸，亲眼目睹那双手——那双曾用来轻抚过肌肤、捲弄过头发、摩挲过胡子拉碴的下巴的手——拾起石头来建立石冢和坟墓。就是那个时候，他开始明白什么是爱，也开始明白什么是失去。

_（*吉尔伽美什(Gilgamesh)是古代美索不达米亚(Mesopotamia)地区苏美尔(Sumer)王朝的都市国家乌鲁克(Uruk)之王，根据《吉尔伽美什史诗》(The Epic of Gilgamesh)，恩奇都(Enkidu)是吉尔伽美什的敌人，俩人后来成为了知己。）_

这为什么重要呢？

请继续看下去。

* * *

巴士停下来了。

这很合理，当然了，你又不可能永远驾着车（虽然事实上Crowley有试过这么做），所以它在他公寓外那个黑暗的角落中停了下来。Crowley不稳的拿着他的钥匙，步伐犹豫了一下，等待着Aziraphale跟上来。

Crowley家没有客房。

这对于一个完美的超自然恶魔来说不算是一个 **难** 题。他可以轻易地放大他的沙发，再加上几个枕头，只要一点点奇迹就够了。所以，这真的不是一个问题。真的，不算是。他动动手指头就能解决。但是，他的颈动脉依然在跳动着，他的下巴依然收紧了，他不禁咬着牙。 **「你可以住在我家。如果你愿意的话。」** （第二句话显露出一丝畏缩。是第二句话败露了他的真实情感。他应该在说出这句话之前就闭上嘴巴的，但是他没有，他继续说了下去。他说 **如果你愿意的话** ，等同于 **求你了** 。）

他插入钥匙，转动齿轮，打开大门。公寓漆黑一片，只有从窗户透进来的星光。前门通向一条又长又窄的走廊，高高的天花板并没有给人一种向上延伸的感觉，反而突出了天花板离你有多远，天空离你有多远， **向上爬** 是多么的不可能实现。它让人觉得自己身处在一个山洞，一个地下的洞穴之中。每次Aziraphale来他家，都总是把眼睛睁得大大的。（他一直在观察着Aziraphale，毫无疑问地。）Crowley从来不会错过Aziraphale的目光是怎么扫视着屋内，试图找一个落脚点，一些值得收集起来的关于他那长期合作伙伴的私人资料。

但那里没什么有价值的，没什么可以留在这个空间里。Crowley早就决定了让他的家保持空空荡荡，以免暴露任何他自己的个人特点。皮沙发是干净的，柜子是空的，只有一个不寻常的雕像（Aziraphale没有对此发表过什么意见）。他们不常来这里，Aziraphale只来过一两次，都是因为他们约好了一起吃饭所以在这里集合，又或者来拿一两瓶酒。Crowley很好奇，到底Aziraphale想要在这里看到什么（但他从来没有问出口）。

**你可以住在我家，如果你愿意的话。** 这句话就像一个弹球一样在他的头盖骨里回荡，从这个角落到那个角落。 **这跟我说了求你毫无差别** 。

**请求** 是一个危险的东西。他局促地转换着站立的重心，拇指摸着自己的皮带扣。可笑的是，在大部分时间，他身体的动作都是不经大脑思考的。但现在他不知道他该把手放在哪里，该迈多大的步伐。并不是Aziraphale身处于他的公寓、他的个人空间、他的邪恶巢穴的这个 **想法** 让他不知所措，可是这无法解释的一切仍然令他不自在。再也没有 **我不觉得我那边的人会同意** 。没有我那边或者你那边，什么都没有。这是大难 **过后** 的空洞感。当再也没有人在你耳边窃窃私语，你又怎么会知道自己该有何作为？他在前厅停下脚步，指着那一大片灰页岩，「卧室就在那儿。别担心，那里没有硫磺或者其他东西。也没有天秤。我刚刚清理好了。」

Aziraphale向Crowley微笑。他脱掉他的外套，小心翼翼地把它挂在衣橱里。Crowley已经有点忘了自己原来 **拥有** 一个在前厅的衣橱。 **应该还挺实用的。** 他想知道里面有什么，大概只有飞蛾吧。Aziraphale双手紧握着放在身前。这几乎可以说是滑稽了，真的，当六千年过去了，他们还是能找到让他们尴尬的场合。「噢，我亲爱的男孩*，我怎么能让你连睡觉都不能睡在自己的床上呢。」

_（*原文是“my dear boy”，虽然剧版没有但是好兆头原著小说里Aziraphale经常这么称呼Crowley，就很……值得细细品味啊……）_

Crowley耸耸肩，背靠在墙上，「不，天使。我又不是没试过在客厅睡觉，你知道的。这没什么。况且，你还记得美索不达米亚吧。」

「噢，当然。」Aziraphale打了个哆嗦，「那些可怕的石头。」他们都回忆起了那些石头靠枕，仿佛还能感觉到脖子上的疼痛。

「没错，全靠人类。用棉花真是个 **大大的** 进步，他们实在是太他妈的有创造力了，居然能想到编织这种东西。」

「我个人比较喜欢丝绸。」Aziraphale说，步入屋内。

Crowley跟随着Aziraphale的脚步，挑了挑眉又翻了个白眼，「当然了。」（Crowley总会被他们之间奇怪的分歧逗乐。Crowley的生活简单而随便，天使才是那个美食家，甚至略带点享乐主义者的思想。但是说真的，当你想深一层，这其实才是令Aziraphale值得深交的原因。）

「那好吧。」Aziraphale犹犹豫豫地说。「我从来没有……在别人家里过过夜。我们现在是应该直接去睡觉吗？我恐怕我不确定——」

「什么？噢对。我的意思是，我想是的。反正我们也没别的事可——」

「噢！」

「嗯？」

「我突然想起来，」Aziraphale轻轻地扯着自己的袖子边缘，试图抚平并不存在的皱褶，「其实我还不困，不知道你——」

Crowley咧嘴笑了起来，「我完全不困。你知道，我还好好收藏着你之前落在我这儿的那瓶红酒呢。等一下，那是几几年的来着？」

「我想是1981年的。」

「噢对，」Crowley慢吞吞地说，「MTV*。」（这当然也是他的杰作之一。）

_（*音乐电视网( **M** usic **T** ele **v** ision)，或称全球音乐电视台，是一个原本专门播放音乐录像带，尤其是摇滚乐的有线电视网，1981年8月1日于美国开播。）_

「噢，」Aziraphale脸上挂上了温和的微笑，「那太好了。请把酒倒出来吧，好伙伴。」

「Aziraphale，帮我个忙， **起码** 追上80年代的资讯好么。」

「多倒一点可以吗？谢谢你。」

Crowley笑了出来。

一切都很正常，一切都与平时无异。总是一样的，永远都会是一样的，即使是在不同的地点。Crowley一边在厨房拿高脚杯、红酒还有开瓶器，一边听Aziraphale絮絮叨叨着些什么， **什么什么预言书之类的** 。如果他靠在墙上，他就能从拐角处看到Aziraphale坐在沙发上休息，双手并拢置于两腿的膝盖间。

Crowley在橱柜深处找到了开瓶器，一个很久以前的瓶塞还插在上面。他皱眉看着那个瓶塞，知道这是上次跟Aziraphale喝酒时留下的——他不会独自喝红酒。他定定地站在原地盯着那个瓶塞，眼前浮现暗红色的火焰和摇摇欲坠的建筑，浓烟的味道依然残留在他的喉咙深处，燃烧的书页漫天飞舞。他的手握住瓶塞，把它从开瓶器上拔掉。

**把这个忘掉。该死的控制住自己。** 如果他的肩膀不自然地耸动，如果他的胃部感到不适，那也是因为他度过了 **非常** 漫长的一天。即使是对比起这个黯淡的厨房，他的面容依旧阴沉。看看他，看看那张苍白的脸和刀削般的颧骨，那过于瘦削的轮廓和身形。看看他，像是胡乱涂画的铅笔素描，跟蜘蛛曲起来的腿一样充满棱角。看看他如鞭子般蛇行的体态和黄褐色的眼睛。人类对于黄色有两种认知——这是代表光明的颜色，没错，还代表着欢乐，代表着太阳；但同时，这也是腐烂的脂肪的颜色，是碱渍鱼*的颜色，是生病的颜色，是瘀伤在形成后第四天的颜色。他有着如地狱之火般红艳的头发、青肿的眼睛和尖利的轮廓，是的，他会把他触碰到的所有东西都割破。他是一把生锈的刀刃。

所以他什么都不触碰。

_（*碱渍鱼是挪威、芬兰、瑞典等北欧国家的一种传统食品，将晒干的大西洋鳕或是魣鳕浸在碱液中，按一系列特殊的程序制作而成，由大西洋鳕制作的碱渍鱼具有特殊臭味。）_

当他拿着两大杯苦涩的红酒走回大厅，大厅变得惊人的干净。红酒浓烈而富含单宁*，地板上已经不见Ligur**的残骸。Aziraphale带着他那过分单纯的笑容靠在沙发上，说着 **太好了我真得喝一杯** 。Crowley瘫在椅子上，双腿踢出来，形成一个古怪的带着斜边的直角。他看着Aziraphale脸上那个得意的傻笑， **你在特别满意时总是会笑成这样** 。他的胃部涌起一阵温暖和不安。

_（*原文是Tannic(单宁的)，葡萄酒由单宁、酒精、酸物等因素所构成，单宁决定了酒的风味(flavor)、结构(structure)与质地(texture)。  
**Duke of Hell Ligur，剧里被Crowley圣水超度的恶魔。）_

「谢谢你的——」他向着前厅挥手。

「你本来有可能*死掉的。」Aziraphale说，他皱着眉扫视了一圈已经完全没有圣水的大厅。

「有可能*。」Crowley简单直接地说，他专注于喝酒，没再说什么。

_（*原文Aziraphale说的是“You could have been killed”，而Crowley回应“I would have been”。Aziraphale用的“could have”意思是 **Crowley真的有丧命的风险** ，表示了他的担心和不赞同；而Crowley简简单单的用一句third conditional的“would have”就表示了 **这只是一个假设，事实就是我活下来了** ，试图宽慰Aziraphale。翻译就只能让Crowley重复一遍「有可能」来强调这只是有可能罢了。）_

Aziraphale叹了口气。

于是他们继续喝酒。而要是Crowley喝了一杯，又或者是六杯酒之后，发现自己变得多愁善感起来，并开始尝试辨别Aziraphale白金色的头发确切来说是怎样渐变的颜色（像是 **星云** 一样，他想，他想起了在旧工具箱里的旧工具*），那也无所谓不是么？无所谓的，肯定是这样。他对着黑暗的窗外皱眉，不知道是不是有乌云聚集，漆黑的雨云，就如同在旧约圣经里记载的那样。那暴风雨和洪水还有，噢，他还记得怎么游泳吗？

试着别溺水了。

_（*在外网基本公认的同人脑洞，Crowley在堕天前是天使Raphael，负责悬挂星辰。这个脑洞很戳我，详情可以看看[这个微博](https://m.weibo.cn/1768978860/4388662781427626)。）_

「这里太阴沉了。」Aziraphale啜饮着红酒，望着灰色的墙壁和这个洞穴的灰页岩，还有依靠着墙壁的绿植。一个洞穴，或者一个巢穴，如同那些没有创意的人会形容的那样。「噢，我的意思是，我不是不喜欢。这里很美，当然了。只是也很阴沉。」

Crowley耸耸肩，「适合我。」而确实，这很适合他。这是一个清晰的提醒，深埋在地核，告诉他 **不要忘记了** 。什么样的蛇需要光明？他不确定自己究竟想要Aziraphale喜欢还是讨厌这里，真是个奇怪的时刻。

* * *

几个小时过去了。Crowley冗长的话语以「——而这个问题与土豆息息相关」为终结。他把空酒瓶推到Aziraphale跟前，对着他明显分心了的表情高高挑起眉，「嘿，天使，你有没有在听啊？」

Aziraphale皱着眉，眨了眨醉眼惺忪的眼睛，「噢，是的，抱歉。我一定是在神游了，都怪这些酒精，你知道。」

Crowley怀疑地说，「好吧。」

他们没再谈论起这个。Aziraphale挂上一个微笑然后说 **我想差不多是时候了** 。Crowley看着（他永远在看着）Aziraphale走向水槽，轻柔地把酒杯中剩余的一点点红酒冲洗掉，用毛巾擦干，放到杯架上晾干。没有一件事是新鲜的，但可能这才是问题所在。他们总是自然而然的走到一起，总是能理解对方的胡言乱语。世上有些东西是不能并存的，像是盐和鲜肉、鱼和芝士、天使和恶魔、丝绸和棉布。这就是不合适。（是吗？）

「睡房就在大厅尽头，对吗？在左侧？」Aziraphale在大厅中停了下来。他的衣衫凌乱，眼中是半醉半醒的朦胧，Crowley的手不能自控地抽搐了一下。

「在左侧没错。」Crowley说，把视线移到窗外。他刻意不去看，尤其不去看那一抹白色在大厅尽头走过睡房的门。知道Aziraphale走过房门而不是大门，知道他会用随便什么他喜欢的姿势在睡房休息，知道他会盖上那张瓦灰色的棉质床单，头枕在那Crowley熟知每一分每一寸的枕头上，那感觉是不一样的。到了早上，Crowley之前掉在枕头上的一点点死皮细胞会沾上他的头皮、他的头发、他的皮肤，甚至可能沾上他的嘴唇，而当Aziraphale因为嘴唇干燥而舔唇时，就会尝到一点点Crowley。

**别想了。这太他妈的变态了，嗯？别那么变态。** 他把酒喝光。

不要说起这个。

* * *

**很久很久以前，我曾遇到你。**

在遥远的过去，有一个花园叫做伊甸园。创世之初，那里还有很多现在已经不再生长的植物。鼠刺属植物和松木，还有棕榈植物和常春藤。这个充满生机的小箱子会被打翻，然后里面的生物会流散到世界各地——松木去了北半球，棕榈树去了南半球，还有海草潜入了海底。平平无奇的一天，Crowley接到了一个新任务。 **「去吧，」** 有人对他说， **「上去制造些麻烦。」**

他的所作所为，老实说，完全不算是一个诱惑，起码 **按理来说** 不是。他只是蜿蜒爬行到伊甸园中，肚皮贴着黑色的泥土和潮湿的草地。他爬行到夏娃的身边，是的，然后提醒她，她是可以 **选择** 的。 **话说回来了，能分辨善恶到底有什么不好的？** （他向来不太清楚自己该做什么。说真的，当你细想，这其实是将他拖入这一切麻烦中的原因。）

于是他看着那两个人类的始祖跌跌撞撞地走到沙地上，而他由于太过无聊，便开始与伊甸园东门上那个身穿白衣的天使攀谈起来。

**「你不是有一把炎剑的吗？剑呢？」**

**「呃。我送人了。」**

**「你什么？」**

**「我把它送人了！」**

这就是天使的问题所在，Aziraphale的问题所在。他是围墙的裂缝，东门的入口。 **你。你是与众不同的，不是吗？** 他当时不知道他应该小心一点的。（他没有小心一点。）当你不知道面前就是悬崖峭壁，当那里没有竖着一个危险标志，你又怎么能提防呢？


	2. Chapter 2

现在大概不能算作晚上了吧，都凌晨四点钟了。最勤奋的造物已经起床了，他们在晨跑、做早饭、洗衣服。Crowley躺在沙发上，努力试图 **忽略** 现在是早晨的概念。他随意伸展着身体，就像一个弯曲的钢丝衣架。他在沙发上翻来覆去，有时候盯着远处的天花板，有时候盯着河石灰色的墙壁，有时候是那些星辰（ **那是北极星，我还记得它** ）。他实在是太、太专注于Aziraphale身处于睡房的事实了，太过迷失于思考到底他们之间的亲密什么时候就成为了一个问题。

他不知道。他回想，再回想，纵观历史，纵观时间，他们之间都画着清晰的楚河汉界，并将界限铭记于心。Crowley总是负责突破界限，试图将此清除。他总会靠在围墙上，还有，没错，还试着把围墙凿开。

现在，他奇怪的意识到，那里根本就没有围墙。如果他想要靠在围墙上，他会直接摔倒在地。

他皱着眉，用他那怪异的黄眼睛盯着天花板。 **这不公平。** （什么不公平？） **不是说这个，这个乱局。而是，我以为我还有时间，我还需要时间，拜托了。** 他很害怕。没错，就是害怕。那个会在自己那安静的书店里整理书籍和打扫书店的天使令他害怕。他不是因为他是天使而害怕，不是的。他是对Aziraphale本身感到恐惧，无论他是天使与否。他害怕那个时刻带着紧张但平易近人的微笑的男人，那个 **他妈的** 五十年前就停止更新自己的词汇库的男人，那个会把地下丝绒乐队的音乐称作比 **波普爵士乐** _（*bebop）_ 的男人，看在地狱里所有恶魔的份上，该死的。那个有著像静脉一样的蓝色眼睛和像蒲公英种子一样的头发的男人会在巴士上牵着他的手不放，是的。这个收藏家，这个编目员，这个收藏一切他看过、读过、爱过的图书馆管理员。他会把东西握在手中很多个世纪不放，并细心照看他们。

那些东西，就像书和散页乐谱。还有恶魔，或许吧。

Crowley爱他的这一点。 **操它的，操所有的一切，他妈的别想这个词。** 爱，这个奇怪的词——他总认为爱的存在是理所当然的，天使们可以任意爱心泛滥得跟一个探照灯似的，凡人总是不停地坠入爱河又游回岸上就像进出一个水坑般轻易。但是恶魔不会谈情说爱。

（他从来都不是一个特别优秀恶魔。）

可这是唯一一个词，适合用来形容Aziraphale在他的书店里，手轻柔地抚摸过一本初版书的书脊，就如同他可能会抚摸过其他人的脊椎时一样，如此贴切。Aziraphale是一个故事的收藏家，他喜爱所有的故事、书籍、传说。他收集它们的样子让Crowley想起了乌鸦和喜鹊，牠们那藏着闪闪发亮的东西、细小的树枝或者一小段红丝带的小鸟巢。Crowley经常对着这个书商翻翻他像鳞片一样金黄色的眼睛，对着这个穿着颜色就像褪色牛皮纸似的外套的图书管理员天使摇摇头。这是那个会说 **「噢，这不是我的，我不看书。」** 的Crowley。（他们都知道这不是事实，不完全是。声称自己不看书只是那些他就这么做了，却连自己都不知道 **为什么** 要这么做的 **事情** 的其中一样。他的公寓里是有藏书的，虽然不多，它们有时候会从Aziraphale的书店里消失不见，通常一次只有一两本，几天后就会被小心地放回原处。Crowley比较喜欢近代的作品，比如说二十世纪的，它们新奇又怪异。当然了，要是Aziraphale刚好在Crowley过来书店的日子里把一摞冯内古特的小说放在桌面，这也不可能是故意的。他想都不会想要把《异乡人》**推荐给Crowley，且绝对不会想到就这么把它放在桌子上，就在Crowley的外套旁边。绝对不会。）

_（*库尔特·冯内古特(Kurt Vonnegut)，美国黑色幽默作家，代表作有《五号屠宰场》、《猫的摇篮》等。  
**《异乡人》(L'Étranger)，哲学小说，作者阿尔贝·加缪(Albert Camus)与冯内古特同为二十世纪的作家。）_

他想起了藏在床褥下的那本《猫的摇篮》的复制本，现在就躺在Aziraphale的身下，带着同样的温暖。

**操。** 他想要一杯水。他不需要喝水，这只是……或许……只是让他有事可做。他仍然半醉半醒地走到厨房，他的脚步虚浮，他那属于蛇的脊椎弯弯曲曲的。他的外形总是尖锐的，像是一块黑曜石或者碎玻璃。

那个黑色橱柜实在是太光滑了，他戳了戳倒影中自己的脸，试图挤压那太过锋利的骨头，抚平自己的棱角。你又不能选择自己的身体，你生来就拥有它（人类、恶魔、天使，都一样）。Crowley可以在人形和蛇形中来回切换，但他不能永远生活在别人的身体里。不，身体是分配给你的，就像剩菜残渣一样分发给你。他突然就拥有了这个太过瘦骨嶙峋以至于根本不值得欣赏的身体，唯一的好处是他可以轻易的挂在沙发上，还有把他骨节分明的手插到口袋里。所以他对着自己的倒影皱眉，他拉扯着自己那颜色像战火一样的头发，想要试着柔化自己的脸庞。

**比波普爵士乐，认真的吗？** 他翻了个白眼。有时候，他发誓Aziraphale只是想要逗他。这就像一支他不太清楚舞步的舞蹈，但再说了，天使不会跳舞。（虽然Aziraphale学过嘉禾舞，他是独特的。）

有声音在他身后响起，「你也睡不着吗，我亲爱的？」

「 **操** ，Aziraphale。你是不是 **想要** 让我无形体化啊？我差点心脏病发作了。」

Aziraphale又露出了那温暖但摇摆不定的微笑，笑意攀上嘴角又躲起来，最后还是明晃晃地显露出来，就好像他不太确定应不应该对Crowley表示赞同。「你不需要有心脏。对了，你说这里还有刚才的那些红酒么？」

「我们几个小时前就干完了，不过倒是还有几瓶威士忌。」

「我来拿杯子。」

「我们可以直接对着酒瓶喝的，你知道。我又不会因此而感染到你的圣洁。而且试想想，没有杯子欸。」

「 **Crowley** 。」

「好吧好吧，但 **你** 要负责洗。」

「当然了，」Aziraphale笑着说，他经过Crowley身侧走到橱柜，完全适应了他们之间的距离。他闻起来像是汗水的味道，像是尘土的味道，像是干燥的床单和神经紧张的味道。Crowley一动不动，小心翼翼地站在这绷紧的钢线上。走钢线的杂技演员快要掉下来了，钢线穿过高楼，穿过小提琴，穿过他的肩胛骨。 **我想要你** 。这需求的定义很广泛，这是天使和恶魔的需求（超凡脱俗的，永恒不变的， **穿越星辰** ），也是他人类形态的需求（黏腻的，搏动的， **让我把你从头舔到脚** ）。

他是那么的僵硬、绷紧。他想起这一天，这过去的二十四小时，世界毁灭又重生。他在着火的书店，双手试着抓住什么，什么东西都可以。他知道他们的命运已经湮灭，但他突然明白了为什么吉尔伽美什要拾起石头、要收集骨头、要建立坟墓。他可以建无数个墓碑，把世上每一座山都刻满了 **Aziraphale** 、 **Aziraphale** 、 **Aziraphale** ，把每一栋摩天大厦都涂上Aziraphale的名字。他毫不在乎。他会用他的悲痛把Aziraphale雕刻在世界的每一个角落上（只要等他喝完这一杯）。

然后那天使回来了，而且就穿着扣了一排纽扣的睡衣站在他那该死的厨房中。Crowley的呼吸凌乱，心跳加速，汗流浃背。他握紧了拳头，指关节发白。Aziraphale就在 **那儿** ，他站在那儿，手上拿着两个酒杯，他浅蓝色的瞳孔透着温柔的关切，正向自己走来。Crowley **知道** 他是真实存在的， **知道** 他是活生生的，但他心中有一部分还不愿意相信这件事，而他没法安抚这一部分，它想要突破他的胸腔，触碰Aziraphale的手臂、嘴巴、肌肉和两鬓的头发，想要把他生吞活剥，然后说 **是的是的是的你还活着** 。

他正在燃烧。莎芙*说得没错， **你燃烧了我** 。

_（*莎芙(Sappho), 古希腊女同性恋诗人，一生写过不少情诗、婚歌、颂神诗、铭辞等。“You burn me.”是她的诗作的其中一句。）_

他很熟悉这热度，他每一晚都带着这热度上床，甚至可以给它买张生日卡。这热度存在于此刻，存在于每时每刻。他不总是能忽视它，一次又一次，他发现自己在床上清醒却疑惑着，操着自己的拳头直到在高潮中喊出来。这还不够，永远不够。但更糟糕的是，他想知道Aziraphale会不会有相同的感受，渴望的疼痛，患得患失的不安，抚慰自己直到在高潮中翻着白眼喊出来。 **你究竟在该死的想些什么？你在看着谁？看在地狱的份上你他妈的究竟想要什么？**

「你还好吗，我亲爱的？」

「很好，我没事，没什么值得一提的。把酒杯递过来吧，天使。」

Aziraphale把酒杯递给他，Crowley打开瓶盖，让木棕色的酒液溅落到杯子里。

「你觉得他们会怎么做，我是说我们各自阵营的人。他们总不会轻易地放我们走，我们有点算是个麻烦了，我想。」

「他们不会。」Crowley赞同道，他晃动着酒杯，「我们肯定要完蛋了。」

Aziraphale小小地皱起了眉，看着有点忧郁。他向后坐倒在吧台椅上，双手相交握着酒杯，「我还有那么多事情想要做。」

「比如说呢？」Crowley抬眼睨着Aziraphale，他的手指胡乱地把头发从前额往后梳。 **你究竟想做什么？** Aziraphale停顿了一下，沉默中弥漫着不自然的犹豫。他抬头望向Crowley，眼中涌动着太多的情绪。 **别，别说出来。（求你说出来，我做不到。你知道的，对吧？）** 就是现在了，他们也曾经经历过这样的时刻。他们几乎不存在的距离近得足以让蜘蛛在其中编织蛛网，一丝、一丝、一丝的，越拉越近。他能感受到 **「这世界不存在永恒，你的时间快要不够了」** 就在他的喉咙里潜伏着，他能听到那句很久以前就扎根于心中的 **「你的速度对我来说太快了，Crowley」** 。这就是为什么，他现在在不安与纠结中浮沉。

Aziraphale吞咽了一下，他的双眼紧紧锁住Crowley的。Crowley定定地站着，他在煎熬，他在恐惧。他看着Aziraphale睁大的眼睛和他微张的嘴，他的表情、他那一下吞咽的动作都透着柔软。这可能是？（也可能不是。）他想要大喊出声，他什么也不想说。 **让我停留在这「或许」的范围内吧。或许就不是拒绝，或许的意思是可能，某一天，或许你会跟我有同样的感觉。（也或许不会。）**

「没什么，」Aziraphale继续说道，因为要合乎礼貌而没有移开视线。「我只是……我一直在想，你知道的，我想我会……喜欢那样。在某一天。」

「那样。」（他说这个单词时语气平平的。）

「嗯，是的。浪漫。这一切，」Aziraphale说道。「爱，」他说。Crowley扭过头看向别处，把手插到口袋里。他起了鸡皮疙瘩，牙齿紧紧地咬着嘴唇。

「我没想过这个，」他说，「这对你来说应该不困难吧？不是说我还记得多少关于天使的事情，我现在已经不算很了解你们了。诱惑，是的，这完全就是我们恶魔所擅长的，无论任何时候都是。但是爱，这就是你们那边的东西了。爱对你来说就像是星期二那么平常，没有爱又怎么能算是一个天使呢，但爱跟我们恶魔完全无关。」

Aziraphale盯着他，肩背挺直。他张开嘴又合上，望着Crowley又移开视线。 **等一下，我不是这个意思。等等，你继续说下去啊。等一下，告诉我，你刚才想要说什么？** 但时间一分一秒地过去了，Aziraphale扫了扫他袖子上看不见的灰尘。

「我不是这个意——」

「Crowley，」Aziraphale说。这一次Aziraphale喊他的名字时的语气变得不一样了，他说得就像是一场核爆，像是上涨的洪水，像是淹没庞贝的第一颗火山灰。 **一个对于灾难的承诺** ，他想，从那以后一切将会改变。

_（*庞贝(Pompeii)，仅次于意大利的古罗马城第二大城，位于那不勒斯湾维苏威火山脚下，于公元79年被维苏威火山爆发时的火山灰覆盖。一点题外话，《神秘博士》402就是关于庞贝的毁灭，感兴趣的可以去看看。）_

「我忘了这瓶酒有多上头了，它可是老古董啊。我想我大概是在几十年前把它从不知道谁手里给顺走的，好像是因为一场扑克还是大冒险还是——」

「你在胡言乱语，我亲爱的。」

「——我想我还从他手中赢走了一些其他的东西，你知道。它们应该就放在这儿，让我去找找看——」

「 **Crowley** ，」Aziraphale用力把酒杯放到吧台上，发出了叮的一声。他的手攀上了Crowley的胸膛。太奇怪了，这呼吸。他从没试过呼吸得那么不规律，像是要缺氧似的。他只试过一次，就一次，就在当天早些时候，在那着火的书店里。（一天两遍这样很可能会要了他的命。）

「别。」Crowley说，他紧紧抓住Aziraphale的手，把它扯到离自己几英寸远的地方。「别，Aziraphale。我不能。万一——」 **万一你堕落了怎么办？万一我是感染源呢？还记得瘟疫是如何蔓延到君士坦丁堡*的吗？那里有太多人死去以至于他们需要把尸体扔到城墙外掩埋**，那些白骨到现在还围绕着伊斯坦布尔*。我又有什么不一样了？我传染给一切的腐败，我的漆黑如墨。万一你把你的羽毛笔蘸到我的墨水里，却被玷污了怎么办？** 这是他们从未讨论过的事情，像是把这一页纸从双方的书里撕掉，这一页纸被偷走、被埋藏， **不要阅读，不要找寻，这是不允许被出版的** 。关于堕落，他没有任何，任何想要说的。那以百万光年的速度自由落体掉进硫磺池，失去光芒的感受。那突如其来的冰冷，那对于自己永远不可能再感到温暖的认知。Crowley能看懂Aziraphale的表情，他眉毛奇怪的弧度，他锐利的眼神，他紧抿着的下唇。如果你现在问我，我一定不会拒绝的。别问，求你了，不要问。（求你了，看在上帝，撒旦，随便谁的份上。问吧。）

_（*君士坦丁堡(Constantinople)为伊斯坦布尔(Istanbul)的曾用名，是罗马皇帝君士坦丁一世在拜占廷建立的新都。拜占廷帝国查士丁尼皇帝统治时期(公元527—565年在位)，一场史无前例的大瘟疫突然爆发，在瘟疫于公元542年蔓延到君士坦丁堡的3-4个月内，每天的死亡人数不断上升，从5000增加到10000人，但大瘟疫期间的死亡总人数未明。  
**这里的原文是“They had had so many dead that they had thrown them into the walls of the city, had sealed them up.”，怀疑是笔误。瘟疫期间无人认领的尸体首先是在城内掩埋，当城内再也无处掩埋时，他们便向城外的荒野抛尸。时间久了，为了解决弥漫至城内的尸臭，他们便在城外挖下巨大的深坑埋葬尸体，据称每一个大坑能埋下70000具尸体。）_

「我不会的，」Aziraphale说，「我的意思是，我不会堕落。」

「你不能这样。」他在深呼吸。呼吸——这是他现在唯一能做的事情了。他数着，一下、两下、三下、四下，吸气、呼气。别抬头，别看向Aziraphale紧张的表情，别看向他皱着的眉毛、他张开的嘴，别。Crowley回想起从前。想要获得爱情的人都是历史学家，都是博物馆馆长。是的，他可以小心翼翼地把过去一一保存起来，把写满往事的旧书一次又一次地从书柜里取出来，重温每时每刻、每一个可能性，每一个相交的眼神和 **是不是有什么不一样的存在** 。Crowley沉浸在回忆里。他还记得1967年的那个晚上，他们俩坐在宾利里，装着圣水的热水壶就被他夹在大腿间。 **「你的速度对我来说太快了，Crowley。」**

**太快了。跟我说说速度限制，告诉我你的速度。**

「我可以自己做决定。我们都可以。」Aziraphale轻声说道。（他们太靠近了，这太过了。不知怎么的他们相握的手就放在自己的胸膛上，不知怎么的Aziraphale已经消除了他们之间的距离。又是减法。还是加法？一加一？他不知道，他从来不擅长于数字。）「我对你的感觉不是罪过，这是没有错的。」

**是吗？** 就是这么一回事吗？他不知道。看起来像是这样但话说回来，他又没有真正尝过那个苹果。夏娃只是把苹果分享给亚当，又没有分享给她脚下的老蛇。 **告诉我什么是正确什么是错误，告诉我你的计划是什么，告诉我你想要从我身上得到什么。告诉我为什么你要让我充满了疑虑却无处安放，充满了欲望却无法触及。告诉我为什么你把我丢弃，和当天的垃圾一起扔到他妈的井中。你怎么能创造了我却对我毫无用处？告诉我这是什么，答应我你不会这么对待他。我来告诉你，他既完美又美丽，这蠢蛋天使是你拥有的最好的造物，如果你敢像对我那么对他，我会把你从天上扯下来然后把你撕成五彩纸屑。听我的。告诉我。**

他的胸膛在剧烈地起伏，他没有睁开眼睛，他的牙齿没有放开被咬得发白的下唇。他可以永远停留在这个空间里，或许，如果他不看、不触碰、不开口。

一只手抚上了他的脸颊，他能感受到那只冰冷的手在颤抖，柔软的手指和干燥的皮肤。「我爱你，」Aziraphale说。这是一个隐藏在耳语中的风暴，而Crowley不知道那啸鸣声是从何而来的。但它就这么出现了，它在稀缺的家具和空旷的角落中回响。「我爱你，而这很好，我亲爱的，这是我做过最好的事情了。我需要你知道这个，当然了，尽管我不知道你是不是——」

「天使，」他发出了嘶嘶声，「闭嘴。」但可能，可能他根本就没把后半句说出来。当你是一个破碎的罐子、一个掉落在地的双耳瓶、千分之一块正在散落的拼图，你又怎么能说得出话来？Crowley甚至不知道自己有移动过，不知道自己的手拽着Aziraphale的衬衫，不知何时他的唇正触碰着Aziraphale的， **感谢你，上帝，感谢你，这是是唯一一件事，请体谅我永远没法拒绝，如果你要因此而把某人扔进火里，那就选我吧，反正我已经燃烧过了，求你了** 。他坚硬而愤怒如火山岩，如空中飞舞的火山灰。Crowley亲吻着Aziraphale，因为如果他不这样做他的心脏就会停止跳动。是的，他与Aziraphale唇齿相碰，他的手指与对方的互相拉扯。急剧的，太多，太用力的拉扯，是的，肯定会留下瘀伤，在二头肌，或者更下面的地方。他把Aziraphale余下的话吞进肚子里，那句未说完的 **我不知道你是不是有着相同的感觉？** 操，操，操，他连Aziraphale是不是这个意思都不确定了。Aziraphale，在这半秒钟，仍然稳稳地站在他的下方。 **操** 那冲动的自己，操这个世界，真是见鬼。燃烧起来吧。六千年了，他居然到最后才搞砸了。全都怪他的本能，他的冲动，这半秒钟，就在他们放在他胸前的手终将放下，然后Aziraphale会平静地擦掉唇上来自Crowley的口水，礼貌地把一切带回正轨之前。他总是负责把一切带回正轨。

他轻微向后退，保持着双目紧闭。他轻声说，「我不是 **故意** 走得太快的，我保证，我发誓。」

「噢，我的 **爱** 。」他听到Aziraphale的回应，他们的手没有放下，他们的嘴唇还张开着。他向前倒去，坠落、坠落、坠落，而这次是不一样的。这次是不一样的，因为那件卡其色的长外套就挂在前厅的衣柜里，因为Aziraphale闻起来就像是旧书上的灰尘，像是薰衣草味的肥皂，像是他发际线上的汗珠的咸味。因为这里有天使，是的，还有恶魔，更重要的是这 **毫不重要** 。在这里，在这个公寓里，或者某一天在一个回响着海浪声的白垩山上的安静的小屋，还有微风吹过的草地里，这些都不再重要。因为曾经有一个花园，而未来还会再有一个花园，不过这个花园会小很多，Crowley还是会吼他的紫藤，然后Aziraphale会向它们道歉。因为不，不是的，真正重要的是Aziraphale就像是太阳照耀下的石头一样温暖，他的手臂会紧紧环抱着Crowley，会温柔地在他的皮肤上画着圈。因为，说真的，他永远如是。

**告诉我，告诉我，告诉我。我需要听到你说出来。要是我会错意了怎么办？告诉我吧。** 他的灰烬，他饥饿的嘴，对于Aziraphale的味道的渴望急切地在他体内横冲直撞。他想要那让他的脊椎颤栗的手指放在他的后颈上，将他拉近，插入他地狱火般红艳的头发里，从头发根部拉扯起来，让他侧过头，在他的颧骨、他瘦削的脸颊、他锐利的下颌上，沿着他修长的脖颈和耳朵的弧度，落下一个个吻。 **你能想象到我有多么想要你吗？**

他永远没法先开口，永远。这句我爱你就卡在喉咙口，像是一块鸡骨似的使他窒息，一条鱼刺似的刺痛他。但Aziraphale **总是** 知道怎样去解读他这本书上的空白，这本有着漆黑封面的蛇皮书。他知道对于隐形墨水，你必须得先加点什么上去。Crowley总是沉浸在自己的怀疑之海中，他的隐形墨水是盐做的，所以Aziraphale知道显影剂是什么，他需要把自己的硝酸银倒进Crowley体内。

「我爱你，你知道的，你这条老蛇。」（Aziraphale在说这句话时，眼睛在闪闪发亮，Crowley见过这样的光芒，仿佛夜空中的脉冲星，地球从无中生有。）明明这是完全相反的感觉，我们怎么可以把它称之为坠入爱河？Crowley尝试过坠落的滋味，他以自由落体的方式跳进硫磺池中。这完全不一样，这是呼吸在半空中的空气，然后被翅膀和爪子抓住，再次升到光中。

「告诉我，天使，告诉我你想要从我身上得到什么？」（这只是一下嘶嘶声，一个请求， **跟我说我应该怎么做，跟我说什么都好** 。）

「我想要你停止假装睡在沙发上很舒服，然后跟我一起上床。」Aziraphale强硬地说道。

于是他照做了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一更就完结了，下一更是纯肉。  
> 感谢所有还没有放弃这篇翻译的读者，你们的等待是我的动力。  
> 这几个月实在是太忙了，我也不想咕咕咕的。说实话我隔了这么久还没坑实在是个奇迹，不过好兆头本身就是一部充满miracle的剧不是么。  
> 下一更再次遥遥无期，我会尽快的，不过还要合理分配时间给翻译作业、写作作业、法语测验，还有字幕组的活，实在是不可能很快更新了。


End file.
